


feeling the tension, feeling the stress

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Shots, CEO Steve Rogers, CEO/Personal Assistant AU, F/M, Flirting, Hawaii, Personal Assistant Natasha Romanov, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, doing body shots while naked, tanning naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: this game between the two could go so far, that one of them has to break





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So back here with another fic, well this one will be a lot shorter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

She should’ve known the moment she was hired, that there would be _some_ sexual tension between them. Once they had gotten comfortable around each other, things just took off from there. Of course it didn’t help that her boss was a hot young stud that was a successful businessman. Though it should be _illegal_ to look really hot in suit, especially when said suits were tailored to his specific body.

_Body of a Greek god_

_Seriously that shoulder to hip ratio?_

_Definitely illegal_

Natasha knew better than to keep the whole professionalism between the two, but it was totally discarded when she found out how much of a lil shit her boss could be. The man would do things on his own tempo and would sometimes disregard the schedule she had made for him. _Now_ she understood the warnings several of her coworkers gave her. The man was a _handful_ , still he was just a man and she knew how to fight back.

*****

_Exhibit A_

Steve had an incredible weakness when it came to her legs. She felt him staring at her toned legs when she walked out of his office after the interview. She knew how much he wanted to touch them.

That’s when the expensive silk stocking came into play.

Of course a few new pairs of high heels were also an incredible help too. She could see him gripping his pants tightly behind that desk every time she walked around his office, giving him updates and telling him his agenda for the day. With a quick look, she saw him clench his jaw. Inwardly she smirked.

_She won_

_Exhibit B_

Steve had _great_ perception, of course this was his downfall when Natasha had come into his office. Sitting down, legs crossed and instantly his blue eyes honed onto something that was peaking.

_Garter belts_

Jesus the woman was going to be the death of him. Of course he wouldn’t mind dying with his face between her legs. Another point was added onto her scoreboard.

Steve knew that game she was playing.

_Two can play at that_

*****

“Good morning Natasha.”

“Good morning Steve.” Oh she regretted looking up. Standing in front of her desk was her boss. But what was different was on his face.

_Glasses_

That fucker

“So how’s today’s schedule looking?”

She could feel her face warm, god why did he have to look good in a pair of specs. “Ah, well you have a meeting with the accounting department at 9am. And then at 11am, you have a conference call with Japan.”

“Thank you Natasha,” fuck he had to add the boyish smile as well. “I’ll see you later.”

Walking away, he smirked into his coffee. He was finally up on the scoreboard.

_Suspenders_

Steve knew that Natasha liked it when he wore his suits. But today he decided to be a bit daring. He was wearing one of his more expensive three piece suits. It was a dark navy blue number with a black tie that was untied and hanging around his neck.

“Natasha please come into my office,” he said into the intercom.

“You called Mr. Rogers-” thankfully Steve had his back turned to her the moment he took off his blazer, otherwise she'd smack him for that grin on his face. “Uh you called,” she asked again with a strain in her voice.

“Ah yes Natasha please sit,” he turned around after he hung his blazer. Sitting down, he grabbed his glasses and started talking.

Steve inwardly grinned as he could see Natasha taking him in from time to time. The suspenders and glasses were a deadly combo. After their small meeting, Steve rolled his sleeves, showing a bit of the cut on his forearms.

“Thank you Natasha,” he smiled.

“You're welcome.”

_Oh it was so on_

*****

As the time went by, their flirting increased, of course a few people noticed it but didn’t say a thing. They were both able to maintain a perfect amount of professionalism and of course their flirting never got in the way of work.

*****

“Natasha, hi!” Turning around she spotted Pepper Potts. Natasha owed her thanks of becoming Steve’s personal assistant to this woman.

“Hey Pep,” she hugged the other woman, “what brings you here?”

“Oh just shopping, a surprise for Tony.” She winked at the redhead. “Who’s the guy?”

“What makes you think I’m shopping for a _guy_?”

Pepper just rolled her eyes. “Come on Natasha, you can fool a lot of people, but you can’t fool me. And last time I checked, you _never_ wear any blue lingerie.”

Natasha just blushed, “Okay, it is a guy.”

“It’s Steve isn’t?” The redhead froze. “It’s okay Natasha, I’m not saying anything, Tony was the one that brought it up to me one day because during one of his meetings with Steve, the only thing he could do was take a few sneaky glances at you.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well I’m sure a few people know, but they’re not saying anything of course. I mean you two are still keeping up with the work. If anything, Steve’s been doing a lot better ever since this whole thing started.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well one’s thing for sure, Steve’s having some more time off because most of his projects finish early. It’s cute what’s going on between the two of you.”

“Now that you mentioned it, we have been quick on our time table.”

Pepper just grinned, “See, even Steve has dragged Tony to go out shopping with him.”

“That explains some of his nicer tailored suits.”

“You know Natasha, if you want help, I’d be happy to lend a hand.”

“Thanks Pep.”

*****

Steve had managed to arrive two hours early than normal, then again it was Friday and he really had nothing to do. He paid no attention the moment he stepped into the elevator.

“Mr. Rogers.”

Looking to where the sound was coming from - instant regret hit Steve like a ton of bricks. Standing at least a foot away from him was Natasha. What surprised him the most was she was wearing a royal blue dress with a black belt around the waist. Black stockings and a pair of black high heels that definitely accented her legs, but he managed to see garter belts peeking underneath.

“G-good morning Natasha.”

The redhead just gave mentally smirked. “You’re here early.” She was really surprised, Steve always came two hours after she arrived.

“I had nothing to do, so I thought I could swing by early.” God he really wanted to touch her. He kept his hands to the side as they were both leaning against the wall of the elevator side by side. He took a quick peek and instantly he wanted to kiss her neck.

_Easy boy_

He could imagine all sorts of scenarios that could go down. _God_ he wanted to press against her, kiss her hard and put his hands all over her. Feel the silkiness of her stockings and play with the garter belts. He wanted to taste every part of her. The urge to get down on his knees and bury his face between her legs.

“We’re here.” Steve was quick to snap out of his thoughts and murmured a quick ‘see you later,’ under his breath as he quickly got out of the elevator.

Natasha just grinned, she spotted the tightness in his pants when his mind wandered off.

_I win_

*****

Steve sighed as he just finished a call with Thor. The man wanted to discuss more business deals, but wanted to do them in a less stressful environment. Of course Thor had suggested that Steve bring someone along. The problem was, who would he bring. His ears picked up the sound of someone knocking on his door.

“Natasha!”

The redhead looked at him confused the moment she entered. “No need to be happy when I come by.”

“Ah no,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I was wondering if you’d like to go somewhere with me.”

“Steve, your lunch break doesn’t start for another two hours.”

“That’s not what I was talking about.” Shit how was he gonna ask her? Ah fuck it. “Come to Hawaii with me.”

She blinked once, then twice. “E-excuse me?”

“I’m asking you to go to Hawaii with me. Well Thor asked me to go to Hawaii with him, but allowed me to bring someone too. I mean this is more for business than it is pleasure. But you know, Thor being Thor wanted to discuss further ideas somewhere less stressful.”

This had to be a joke right? There’s no way in hell that Steve was asking her to go to Hawaii with her.

“I don’t know Steve.”

“Come on Natasha, please.” Fuck he was giving her the puppy eyes. “Besides you’re always working so hard, I mean for you it’s a win-win situation.”

“Alright I’ll go with you.”

“Thank you,” Steve jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, bringing the redhead into a hug.

Pulling apart, their eyes locked onto one another. Steve was really tempted to kiss her, and Natasha really wanted him to kiss her. Of course they both jumped away blushing when Steve’s phone started to ring.

“Ah, I’ll text you all the information later or we can discuss them over lunch?”

“Sure, we can discuss this over lunch.”

Once out of Steve’s office, Natasha started to text her girls.

_Need help with packing clothes for Hawaii. My place at 7._

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun times in Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was just basically a struggle between me wanting to extend this fic and just keeping it at 3 chapters. Anyways we're finally getting smut. I have to say that this was the most lengthy thing I have ever written.
> 
> Also Steve gets help from some locals.

Steve was waiting for Natasha by the boarding area. After going through the TSA and finding their gate, Natasha said she need to use the ladies room. Of course Steve had no idea what was taking her so long.

“Mr. Rogers.”

Looking up from his phone, Steve felt the wind knocked right out of him. In place of her blouse and skirt, was a baby blue dress and a pair of open toed heels that showed off her blue painted nails. As he continued to look up, her hair was now in a wavy fashion.

“Y-you changed?”

“Well we are going to be in much warmer climate, and my outfit was a bit stuffy.”

Steve cleared his throat and nodded. Immediately he looked down to his phone and tried  _ not _ be distracted by the beauty next to him. He regretfully took a look through the corner of his eyes and could spot a baby blue lacy underwear peeking. 

_ Jesus this flight was going to feel like an eternity for him _

To say the least the flight going to Hawaii was completely torturous for Steve. Had Steve knew what Natasha was planning, he most  _ definitely _ would have not given her the window seat on first class. The way she swayed her hips each time she had to get up, or the way that damn underwear would peek out sometimes.  _ Thank god _ for the blankets the flight attendants gave them. Of course he waited till Natasha was sleeping before heading to the bathroom to fix a  _ problem _ .

*****

After a few hours, Steve was forever grateful that they finally arrived to Hawaii. Once getting their luggage, a driver holding a sign with their names greeted them and began to drive them to the resort. 

“Hot,” Natasha smiled as she watched Steve tugging at his tie.

“Yes.”  _ In more ways than one. _ ”Maybe I should’ve prepared to change for the warm weather.”

Natasha watched as he undid his tie, took off his blazer, started to unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt, and roll up his sleeves. Fuck she could feel herself getting wet at the sight. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and she wanted to lick it off of him. 

Steve just mentally chuckled, he totally meant to forget to put summer light clothes in his carry-on. 

Trying to concentrate on her phone, Natasha took another peek and spotted a tattoo peeking out. Oh fuck, she couldn’t believe her boss actually had a tattoo. Yup she was definitely wet. 

*****

“Steven!” A man that larger and taller than Steve had walked up to the two and embraced Steve in a hug. “Thank you for coming out. I wasn’t actually sure you’d travel to Hawaii.”

“Well it helped that you said I could bring someone.” He was rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah yes, your personal assistant I believe?” Natasha felt slightly imitated that there was a man that rivaled Steve in stature. “You must be Ms. Romanoff. The woman who keeps Steven in order. It’s so wonderful to see you.”

Natasha felt the wind knock out of her as Thor embraced her. She straightened her dress right after he put her down.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Odinson. I’ve read so much of your work and accomplishment.”

Thor smiled brightly. “Please call me Thor! Mr. Odinson is my father. Come friends, I will show you to your accommodations. Wonderful scenery, and of course since I owe the hotel, I managed to snag you two a private section of the beach.”

“Jeez Thor, you didn’t need to go all out.”

“Steven you hurt me, you are a friend of mine. It’s only reasonable that I give you such luxuries.” 

“He’s like a giant puppy,” Natasha whispered.

Steve chuckled, “You have no idea. The first time I met Thor, he completely intimidated me until I got to know him.”

“I’m not surprised, especially since he is  _ bigger _ than you.”

That one comment made Steve stop and a slightly jealous. With a quick shake of his head, he quickly caught up with the duo.

“And here is your suite!” The moment Thor opened the doors, the trio was greeted with a very big and spacious kitchen. “One of the most luxurious suites we have here,” he said with a proud smile.

Natasha was in awe, they had windows that showed off the perfect view of the beach. A very comfortable couch. A kitchen with an island, a plasma screen TV, and a bar.

“Thank you so much for this Thor.” Steve smiled at his friend.

“Anything for you Steven, had it not been for you, I would not be as successful as I am today. Allow me to show you two your rooms. Lady Natasha, your room is on the left while Steven’s is on the right.”

Natasha quickly walked over to the door and gasped. The flooring was a aqua blue carpet, and in the middle was a king sized bed with plenty of pillows. She touched the duvet and it was soft as silk. She noticed she still had a nice view of the beach but there were a couple of coconut trees. What surprised her the most was the bathroom, there was a shower, bathtub and a mini jacuzzi. 

“You like,” Thor asked as she came out of the room.

“It’s all too much Thor.”

“Nonsense. I want you both to relax very much during your stay and while we have business to attend.”

“Thank you once again for such grand accommodations Thor.” 

“The pleasure is all mine Steven. Tonight we shall attend a luau. And tomorrow Steven you shall accompany me to surf.”

“Alright big guy, what time’s the luau?”

“It is at 8pm. Gives you both plenty of time to rest and get ready. I shall you see you then.” With that, Thor left the two alone.

“Well I guess we both should get some rest before we head out.” Steve smiled and went to his room.

Natasha also walked to her room and locked the door. Placing her suitcase on top of the suitcase table, opening it she smiled.

*****

_ Natasha immediately opened the door to her apartment when she heard the doorbell ring. Quickly she hugged Pepper, Sharon and Wanda and offered all three women a glass of wine. _

_ “So Hawaii,” Pepper grinned into her glass. _

_ “Sounds romantic,” Wanda smiled. _

_ Sharon rolled her eyes and giggled. “If anything, it’ll be a wonderful sexcaped for you Nat.” _

_ “So planning on seducing Steve.” The strawberry blonde wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “I mean why else would you take this once in a lifetime opportunity.” _

_ “Is this the same Steve that’s best friend’s with James?” Wanda had started dating James only three years ago. It’s amazing how Natasha and Steve never met. _

_ “Yes Wanda, it’s  _ that _ Steve.” The redhead took another sip of wine. _

_ “From what Sam has told me. Rogers totally has the hots for you. I mean the boys make fun of Steve just because he has feelings for you.” _

_ “Is that true Sharon?” Natasha felt her heart beating. She never thought that Steve would actually  _ like  _ her. _

_ “Oh it’s true alright. James told me that he saw several of Steve’s sketches, and they’re always you.” _

_ “Okay enough gossip girls. We’re here because Natasha needs our help.” Pepper set her glass down and clasped her hands. “So what’s the plan Natasha?” _

_ “Well I thought I would continue to rile him up.” _

_ “Oh sweetie, that’s not enough.” Sharon shook her head. “This definitely calls for a total shopping day tomorrow. Did Steve give you off?” _

_ Natasha nodded her head. “Gave me two days off so I could start packing.” _

_ “Excellent! Because I know a place that you’ll love and they have clothes that Steve won’t  _ resist _ taking off of you.” Pepper grinned. _

_ The next day Pepper had picked them up in a limo and brought them to the store that she had mentioned. Once entering, Natasha felt her jaw drop at all the different women’s clothes they had. _

_ “Well it’s a good thing Steve gave you two days off.” Sharon pointed out. _

_ “Let’s get shopping ladies.” Pepper smiled and started dragging Natasha around the store. _

*****

She pulled the dress out and and decided to straighten it a bit to get rid of some the wrinkles. Once finished, she took a nap after setting an alarm to wake her up so she could have more time to prepare. 

*****

Steve was constantly looking around for Natasha. Nearly an hour had passed by and she still wasn’t here.

“Looking for Lady Romanoff?” Thor smiled as he took a seat next to the other blonde.

“Usually Natasha’s always on time. I’m wondering what’s taking her so long.”

Thor couldn’t help but laugh. “My dear friend, women always take longer to get ready for special occasions. Perhaps she’s looking to impress a few men.” Thor couldn’t help but smirk into his drink as he saw Steve’s jaw clench. “She is a beautiful woman and I’m sure some of the men here would agree.”

“We’re here for business.”

“Of course, but this also acts as a vacation for the both of you. So relax and enjoy.” 

Both men spotted Natasha smiling at a few people. She was wearing a beautiful light blue flower shirt and a slit that showed off her legs each time she walked. A couple of Hawaiian women kissed her on the cheek, one put a purple orchid flower lei around her neck while another put a white lily in her hair. Steve thought she looked like the most beautiful women. Of course he found himself starting to get angry as he saw a couple of Hawaiian men dancing around her, but the sound of her laughter caused his heart to flutter. Steve saw how much fun she was having and the same women that gave Natasha the gifts started to dance too.

“She’s is quite the beauty your personal assistant.”

“Yeah she is,” Steve said fondly.

“You care for her.”

The smaller blonde blushed. “As a friend.”

“Right, then I hope you don’t mind asking her to dance with her.” Steve just glared at the bigger blonde. “Relax Steven, I’m only joking. Seems to me your feelings for her go beyond that of friendship, does it not?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Fret not Steven, I am not going to judge you. You care very much for Lady Romanoff.”

“Hello boys,” Natasha smiled and sat on the other side of the two men. “I hope I didn’t make you two wait for me that long.”

“Of course not Natasha. Would you like something to drink?” Thor asked as he was getting up.

“Are you sure Thor?”

“It’s alright, I myself was about to get another drink. How about you Steven, maybe something to help you loosen up a bit?”

“Sure Thor.” Steve thanked his friend as he left. “You look nice.”

Natasha smiled as she took in Steve’s appearance. “You look very fashionable. Never thought that someone like you could pull off a patterned flower shirt, but you make it work.”

Steve blushed in response. “Thank you Natasha. Did you have fun?”

“Oh yes, I’ve always wanted to do hula dancing at a luau. Thank you for inviting me here.”

The blonde just smiled. “My pleasure, but to be honest the credit goes to Thor for giving me an extended invitation. Besides it’s only right that my personal assistant should go somewhere nice for a change.”

Thor had finally come back with drinks in hand and the three started to talk. Food had begun to be served as well as the entertainment. A few local bands played a few songs and then the fire dancers went on stage. Steve saw the awe in Natasha’s eyes as she watched the fire dancers. After that, the hula dancers had begun to go on stage to perform. Then another band started to perform and began to play a very upbeat song. A couple of dancers came to their table and tried to persuade Steve to join on the dancefloor.

“Sorry, I’m not a very good dancer.” He admitted with a blush on their face.

“Perhaps Lady Romanoff would like to go.” Thor smiled causing the redhead to blush.

Natasha glared at Thor as she was dragged onto the dancefloor and joined the few “volunteers.” Both men watched as Natasha was dancing with the party goers. Steve gripped his drink a bit tight as he watched some men ask the redhead to dance with them, but she shook her head and they backed off. 

“Why don’t you join her Steven?”

“Thor, you know I’m not a very good dancer.”

Thor laughed. “Dancing is like having sex or fighting perhaps. It’s all about rhythm and the flow of your body.”

“I appreciate the comparison, but I’m still not going to dance.” 

“Then I hope you don’t mind me dancing with Lady Romanoff. After all I didn’t get to have the chance beforehand.”

Steve let out a sigh, he knew Thor meant no harm and just wanted to have fun. “Yeah go ahead.”

Thor patted his shoulder and joined the redhead on the dancefloor. Steve watched in envy as they were both laughing. Thor kept a good distance, not wanting to anger Steve.

“You know brah, you look like you’re about to break the table.” A tall Hawaiian man took a seat in Natasha’s chair. 

“Sorry about that.” Steve loosened his grip and took a sip of his drink.

The man laughed. “No problem. You look like you really wanna dance with that fire flower.”

“Fire flower?”

“Yeah, the woman dancing with the big blonde guy. The way she moves is like the the movement of a fire, but she’s got the beauty of a flower.” 

“Oh, I thought you were referring to the fire flower from a  _ Super Mario _ .”

The man laughed. “It’s okay brah. Anyways...you should go dance with her man.”

“I don’t dance.”

“Don’t dance? Man why bother coming to a luau?”

Steve could hear the playfulness in the man’s voice. “Here for business mainly. The big blonde guy invited us.”

“Ah Thor. Good man and good boss. But take my advice, when a man that looks at a woman with such longing and adoration in his eyes, is a sign that he’s totally gone.”

“Are you saying that I’m looking at Natasha with that same look?”

The guy laughed again. “Man that’s all you’ve been looking at her with. The moment I saw you looking at her, I was like “Man, this guy is  _ gone _ .’ If you really care for you, make your move man. And besides Hawaii is one of the best places to fall in love.”

“Uh thanks, um?”

“Call me Gabe man.”

“Steve, Steve Rogers.”

After Gabe left, Thor and Natasha came back laughing.

“Steven, she is a very exquisite dancer.”

“Well I did do ballet in my childhood.” Natasha smiled as she sat down. 

“Maybe next time Steven will dance with you.”

“ _ Next _ time?” Steve raised a brow.

“Well of course, there will be plenty of luau’s.” Thor grinned as he patted Steve’s shoulder.

*****

Steve groaned as he got up from bed. He really didn’t want to go surfing with Thor but he made a promise and always kept his promises. Once finished getting ready, he grabbed the surfboard Thor had left in his room and decided to head out through the glass door of their hotel room. He passed by a few palm trees and before he took another step, a voice startled him.

“Well good morning.”

“Good morning-” he felt his throat tighten at the sight. Natasha was  _ definitely _ naked as she laid on her front on the towel. “N-Natasha?! Y-you’re naked!”

“Well duh, besides this is a private section of the beach, so I fully intend on taking advantage. Plus I don’t want to get any tan lines when I put on my bathing suit when I go swimming later.”

Steve wanted to look away but couldn’t. He felt his fingers twitch against the board, wanting to touch her skin and lay kisses down her back. He  _ really _ wanted to know if the carpet matches the drapes. For some odd reason, his swimming trunks felt a bit  _ tight _ .

“Shouldn’t you be joining Thor for some surfing.” Natasha said as she turned the page of her book.

“R-right, I’ll see you later Natasha.” Steve stumbled a bit and then ran off to find Thor.

Natasha just grinned, she knew that Steve was checking her out and had planned for him to catch her naked. 

*****

“You’ve gotten better since last time Steven.” Thor smiled as Steve started to paddle to him.

“Thanks Thor. I took a few more lessons before I came here.”

Steve saw Thor grinning. “Hoping to impress someone.” Steve noticed Thor was looking on the beach and spotted Natasha in a black one piece bathing suit, a purple colored sarong - with white lily prints, around her hip and was waving at them.

“Shut up,” Steve pushed Thor off his board before paddling back to the mainland.

Natasha watched as Steve was coming back and then started to walk as he was on shallow water. Her eyes watched drops of water dripping down his body. 

_ Abs _

Suched toned abs she wanted to do body shots off of him. Fuck that dark happy trail that was leading into his trunks. But what got her was the six pack and the Adonis belt. That man’s body should be illegal, fuck. She knew she wasn’t the only one looking, she heard a few women giggling as they walked behind her when the caught a glimpse of Steve’s body.

“Didn’t know you surfed.”

“Yeah, from time to time. Not as good as Thor though.”

“A few more times out in the ocean, and Steven will be just as good.” Thor placed his board next to him. “Come let us have some breakfast, you both will like the fruit. It’s fresh and source locally.”

To be honest, Thor wasn’t kidding about the fruit. Natasha moaned as she took a bite of the papaya and Steve squirmed a bit. He watched as she licked her lips as a trail of papaya juice was dripping down. Thor couldn’t help but watch in amusement. 

“So Lady Romanoff, I am assume that a beauty such as yourself must have a lover.” Steve nearly choked on his bacon. 

“First off Thor, before I answer that question. I have a question for you.”

“Ask away Lady Romanoff.”

“Why do you call me Lady Romanoff and call Steve - Steven?”

“Ah, well I come from Scandinavian royalty so my mannerism is very different.”

“That explains a lot.” Natasha took a sip of her guava juice. “And to answer your question. I do not have a lover.”

“Very odd, you're very beautiful Lady Romanoff. Anyone would be very lucky to have you.” Thor looked at Steve and gave him a small smile. 

“Why thank you Thor.” She gave the bigger blonde a smile. “So what's on today's agenda?”

“Ah yes, today we shall see to a plot of land I'm planning on purchasing for a new hotel that I wish to partner up with Steven. After that we shall go snorkeling.”

*****

Despite doing some business, Thor and Steve still wore their swimming trunks alongside a flower button down shirt. Natasha had her sarong still wrapped around her waist but had a white blouse as a top. Steve was very impressed with the plot and the two began to plan out what kind of hotel should be built. Natasha of course chipped in and managed to get them the land for a cheaper price than originally. 

Then they proceeded to drive over to the docks where Thor had a yacht waiting for them alongside some staff. 

One of the staff handed them some shots of tequila. 

“To the first of many plans for the Odinson-Rogers hotel.” Thor held up his glass. Steve and Natasha held up their own glass. 

Thor and Natasha licked the salt around the rim of their glasses, then downed the tequila and sucked the lime. Steve just looked at his drink. 

“Not a fan of tequila?” Natasha smiled at him. 

“I always mess up what to do.” Steve blushed.

“I'll help you.” Steve's eyes widened as she licked her finger and poured some salt on it. “Lick,” she held up her finger and Steve licked it, “now drink,” he then downed the drink and Natasha placed a lime against his lips, “suck.” He did what he was told and Natasha smiled as she pulled the lime out of his mouth. “See not so bad.”

“It was alright, I’m more of a fireball kind of guy.” 

“Is that so,” she raised a brow.

Thor just chuckled. “Oh we have fireball whiskey too Steven.” He motioned to bring the bottle of fireball whiskey and the staff member came over with a bottle and three shot glasses. “Shall we?”

The trio downed the drink and just started to chat. They did a few more shots of tequila and fireball until they reached their destination. Thor and Steve started to take off their shirts while Natasha was taking off her blouse and sarong.

“No bikini?” Steve asked with a blush.

Natasha just grinned. “Let’s just say I’d look terrible in them.”

Thor chuckled and then handed them a snorkeling mask. “We’ll be seeing a few fishes and maybe some turtles. But be careful of the coral reef around here.”

The duo nodded and followed Thor as he went into the water. Steve was taking in the beautiful ocean life and would sketch it later when he got back to the hotel. He felt something pulling his leg and Steve immediately swam back up. He heard the sound of a woman laughing, turning around he spotted Natasha laughing.

“What the hell was that?!”

“Oh you should’ve seen your face. You looked so scared.” She continued to laugh.

“I thought it was a shark!”

Thor came up and started laughing too. “Ah Steven there are no sharks around here.”

“Whatever,” Steve grinned and started to swim towards Natasha. “You know, you’ll pay for that.”

“No, no...NO!” She was squealing as Steve picked her around the waist and then threw her into the water. The redhead came back up, gasping for air. “Oh you’ll pay for that.” 

“Thor!” One of the staff members was waving to them as he was a few feet away in the water. “Come look, a few baby sea turtles.” The trio came over and put their mask back on.

The saw some baby sea turtles swimming about. The staff member gently scooped one up and held it to them so they could pet it. Afterwards he placed it back down on the seafloor and ushered them back onto the yacht. Another staff member offered them some water as they were heading back to the mainland. Thor had driven them back to the hotel. 

“I apologize I won’t be joining you two for dinner, I still have some business to attend to.”

“It’s alright Thor.” Steve patted his friend on the shoulder.

“Of course tomorrow we shall do some cliff diving.” He gave the duo a smile before driving off. 

Natasha and Steve walked to their hotel room before heading off to their bedrooms to shower and get ready. 

*****

While showering, Natasha couldn’t help but think back to seeing Steve wet. Seeing those drops of water cascading down his muscular body had got her all hot and bothered. Her right hand started to stroke her stomach before moving down between her legs. The index finger started to rub against her dripping core.She began to circle her clit with her thumb and then slipped her index finger inside of her. Natasha started to imagine Steve’s body pressed against her. His hands all over her and his lips on her neck. She imagined Steve’s hand stroking her cunt, his fingers stretching her out while the other toyed with her breast. Natasha had to bite her lip as she continued to imagine different types of scenarios of Steve fucking her. God she wanted him and she  _ knew _ that he wanted her. She wanted Steve to give in first.

*****

Steve dropped his back, allowing the water to hit his body. His mind went back to seeing Natasha naked. God she looked so beautiful (well her backside) and wanted to place kisses down her spine. He wanted to know what she tasted like and to hear her moan. His cock started to harden at the thought of rubbing it against her folds. To hear her gasp out his name against his ear. His left hand went to his hardened cock and started to stroke it slowly before building up a pace. His hips jerk at the imagery of fucking Natasha against the window doors and then making love to her own his bed. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he came and his come coating the shower walls. “Jesus Rogers get a hold of yourself.” 

*****

“Mr. Rogers,” Steve looked away from the TV and saw Natasha standing next to him. “You like,” she spun around. She was wearing a purple flowy summer dress and as she turned around, the back was bare. All he had to do was get up and place his hand on the skin that showed.

“You look really beautiful.” God she really had to stop calling him Mr. Rogers just to get his attention.

“And you look nice,” her eyes sparkled playfully. He was wearing an aqua colored button down and tan colored cargo pants. “Shall we go?”

Steve lead her out of their hotel room and a black BMW was waiting for them. The driver drove them to Merriman’s Big Island. A matradee greeted them and guided them to one of the seatings outdoor. It was a nice cool night on the big island of Hawaii and they had wonderful view of the beach. She handed them a couple of menus before leaving. A waiter came over and poured them some water before taking their orders. Steve and Natasha were going to share the Kamaaina Clams and Shrimp for an appetizer, Natasha ordered the Ponzu Marinated Mahi Mahi for her entree while Steve got the Grass Fed Hawaii Island Filet Mignon. After he was gone, another waiter came by with a bottle of wine and glasses. 

“A gift from Mr. Odinson,” he smiled and popped the bottle open and proceed to pour the drink into their glasses. 

Natasha took a sip, “This is good.”

“Thor likes to get the wine locally here.”

Setting her glass down, Natasha looked at the ocean. “It’s a really beautiful sight.”

“Yeah it is.” Steve wasn’t sure if he himself was referring to the ocean view or the beautiful woman in front of him. 

Once their appetizers arrived, Steve and Natasha indulged in some small talk. 

“So Mr. Rogers-”

“ _ Steve _ , we’re not doing business  _ Miss Romanoff _ .”

She chuckled, “Of course  _ Steve _ ,” he rolled his eyes, “so tell me, how’s your love life.”

“Truthfully, a bit dull considering there is no love life.”

“Really? I thought a guy with your status would have someone.”

Steve shrugged. “It’s hard to find someone that doesn’t want you for your money or your body.”

“Well the money thing I can understand, but Steve with a body like yours, woman can’t help but want you for that.” Natasha giggled causing Steve to blush. 

Thankfully their entree arrived, saving Steve from further embarrassment. Once dinner was done and desert shared, Steve paid for the meal and they waited for their driver. Finally arriving back to their hotel room they were ready to go to bed.

“Natasha,” she halted before she entered her bedroom, “there was someone. She liked me before I was some big shot, but with the distance and work, it just didn’t work.” And with that Steve went inside of his room.

Natasha knew who he was talking about. She was aware of Peggy Carter and how she was the first woman Steve ever truly fell in love with. But unfortunate, Peggy had to move back to England and Steve was just starting to run his family’s business. The distance and workload caused them to drift and they ended their relationship but still remained good friends.

*****

“Wow that’s a really big drop,” Steve looked over the cliff. He felt his heart racing a bit.

“Scared Rogers.” Natasha grinned.

A surge of confidence went through his body. “No, how about you Romanoff?”

“Wouldn’t say this is the first time I did something that would give me an adrenaline rush.”

“And what have you done so far Lady Romanoff?”

“Skydiving,” she smiled.

They watched other people jump the cliff. Only a few brave ones did while everyone else watched and recorded.

“So who’s next,” their guide asked.

“I shall go.” Thor took his shirt off and did a front flip off of the edge.

“Show off,” Steve mumbled under his breath.

“Don’t tell me your chickening out.”

Steve glared at the redhead. “I’m not scared. It’s perfectly normal not wanting to cliff jump. Not everyone is doing it.” He gestured to the group of people that were just sitting and enjoying the view.

“Okay how about a deal. If you don’t jump, you have to dance with me tonight at the luau.”

“And if I do jump?”

“Hmm, I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

“Isn’t that’s why your personal assistant?” 

“Oh Steve,” she got up and unwrapped her sarong. “You are adorable.” With that - Natasha did a nose dive off the cliff.

“You know man, you seem real  _ oblivious _ to her flirting.” The tourist guide pointed out. “If you want to impress the lady, I suggest you  _ jump _ . Besides this is the least scariest thing you could do.”

“Alright, alright.” Steve got up and placed his shirt next to Natasha’s discarded sarong. He looked down and felt his heart beating.

“Come on Mr. Rogers, I don’t have all day.” Natasha laughed as she waded.

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He walked a few steps back and then ran while yelling. As he jumped off and into the water a very loud “fuck” escaped his lips as he fell into the ocean. He gasped for air as he came up and Natasha smiled at him.

“Good work  _ Mr. Rogers _ ,” she purred and then started to swim away.

_ I’ll do whatever you want me to do _

Steve finally understood what Natasha was saying.

_ Fuck _

He had to get rid of this hard on before he swam back to the others.

*****

Steve was on autopilot when they got back. He was surprised he still got ready for tonight’s luau and found himself sitting by the bar.

“Well you seem out of it today,” snapping out his trance he saw Gabe sitting next to him. “So how’s thing going with the fire flower.”

“Uh progressing?”

The man laughed. “Man brah, you are moving  _ way _ to slow.”

“Well hopefully not tonight.” Steve smirked remembering his bet with Natasha. “She and I had a bet, if I cliff jumped...she would do whatever I tell her to do.”

Gabe laughed again. “More like she  _ got _ you to do whatever she wanted you to. Well good luck brah.” He patted Steve’s back before heading off. 

“Hey stranger.” Steve’s throat tightened as she was standing before him, wearing a red flower dress. “Wanna head to our table,” she pointed to where Thor was sitting.

Steve followed her and Thor was just grinning. Their food was handed to them as the entertainment start. An upbeat song was playing and Natasha decided to go onto the dancefloor by herself. Steve remembered what the tourist guide told him before he jumped off the cliff.

_ This is the least scariest thing that you could do _

Thor chuckled as Steve was getting up. “Go on Steven. Face your fears and dance with Lady Romanoff, and perhaps finally sealing your relationship.”

Steve just blushed and started to walk towards Natasha. He watched as the glow of the tiki torches made her red hair glow. She really looked beautiful as she danced.

“Mind if I join in?”

Natasha’s eyes sparkled playfully. “Why of course Mr. Rogers.”

Steve grinned as he pulled her close. “It’s  _ Steve _ .”

She chuckled and guided Steve, once getting used to the flow of the music Steve was able to dance alongside her. Natasha spun around, her back against his chest and their bodies pressed closed. He could feel his body warming up as they rubbed against one another. 

“I want you,” he whispered in her ear. “I want you on my bed.”

“If that’s what you want  _ Mr. Rogers _ .” Steve groaned and started pulling Natasha back into the hotel. Of course he told Thor that they would meet him in the morning for a hiking trip. 

*****

They fell onto the mattress of his bedroom. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured before leaning down to kiss her.

The kiss had caused a spark of electricity to run through their bodies. Natasha mewled as his tongue brushed against the roof of her mouth. Her body felt warm as his muscular frame was pressing against her. 

“So beautiful Natasha.” He kissed the side of her neck. “Don’t know why we waited so long.”

“Because we’re both stubborn people and refuses to back down until the other gave in.”

Steve just chuckled. “I gave in a long time ago, but I only played along with your little game.”

“You jerk,” she playfully smacked his shoulder.

He grinned and kissed her again. His hands moving up her legs and his thumb brushing against the silk of her underwear. Steve pulled away to help Natasha pull off her dress, the sight made him moan and his cock harden. She was wearing a matching set of black lacy lingerie. 

“You’re a minx.” He bend down to kiss her.

“Touch me.”

“Ah, remember  _ you _ have to do whatever I tell you to do,” he nipped her ear. “And I want you to dance for me.”

“Gladly,” she flipped them over and pecked Steve’s lips.

She started to sway her hips in a hypnotizing position. He watched the way her body moved, with gracefulness and such beauty. What Steve was  _ not _ expecting was Natasha was unclasping her bra. Her breasts fully bare and jiggled with each movement. He had to grip the sheets as she turned around, showing him the back he wanted to kiss. Steve’s eyes widened as Natasha then took off her underwear and continued to dance. His eyes wandered to the dark red wiry curls between her legs.

“Come here,” he said in that tone he used on the majority of his employees.

“Of course Mr. Rogers.” She walked over and straddled his hips. 

“You are going to be the death of me.”

She grinned and leaned down to kiss him. This time Steve rolled them over but as he got up, placed Natasha on her stomach.

“When I saw you tanning naked, I really wanted to kiss your back.”

“Then what are you waiting for.”

He chuckled before placing small kisses down her spine and his hands stroked her sides. She gasped as she felt his hands cradling her breasts. He then moved his right hand further down to her dripping entrance. She moaned as his thumb was rubbing circles around her clit. 

“All fours.”

Natasha got on all fours and cried out as his mouth was on her cunt. She could feel the beginnings of a beard rub against her folds. Steve removed his mouth away from her so he could flip her onto her back before going back to eating her out. Natasha arched her back as his tongue was skillfully licking her. The tip would give kitten licks to her throbbing clit before he would wrap his lips around it. His right hand was palming her core before slipping two fingers inside. His left hand reached up to toy with her left breast. Natasha had one hand on the sheets while the other was on his hair - tugging at it. 

“Come for me Natasha.” He sucked on her clit hard making her cry out and coat his fingers with her juices. 

His fingers were still rubbing against her walls and then pulled them out. Steve moaned at the taste and lapped up the rest of her juices. He got up and carefully took of her dress sandals and then proceed to kick his shoes off and undressing himself until he was naked. Natasha took in the sight before him. Steve grinned and crawled back onto the bed before kissing her. He gave her a confused look as she pushed him.

“Hang on.” He watched her walk out of his room naked. She came back with a bottle of tequila, a glass filled with salt, and a small bowl filled with limes. “Body shots.”

“Body shots...naked?”

“I’ve always wanted to do body shots off of you and lick your abs. So why not,” she shrugged as she placed the items on the drawer next to his bed. “Scared?”

“Not a chance,” he grinned back. 

Steve was fighting back a chuckle as she poured a line of salt from his abs to his belly button. His body shivered as she poured some tequila in his belly button. Steve gripped the sheets as she licked the salt line down his body before sucking the drink from his belly button. Natasha grinned into the lime as he watched her with dark blue eyes. 

“You’re turn,” she grinned as she held the bottle of tequila.

Steve laughed and proceeded to do the same thing. They took turns until they had a good buzz going on and stopped. But as they kiss, it became heated and hungry. Steve groaned as she was stroking his cock. 

“I want you so badly,” he sucked on the juncture of her neck.

“Hang on stud, I need to get something.” She giggled as she walked into her room. Natasha came back with a box of condoms. “Ta da!”

Steve just laughed and pulled her for another kiss as he took the box from her. “You were planning this the entire time, weren’t you?”

“Of course, I had my girlfriends helping me out.”

“That explains a lot,” he murmured against her lips.

She rolled onto her back as Steve kneeled between her legs and took out a condom. He ripped it open and rolled the rubbed onto his cock. He dropped the foil onto the side and then rubbed his cock along her folds. Natasha grabbed his cock and guided it into her cunt. They both moaned as they were finally joined in the most intimate ways. Natasha pulled Steve down for a kiss as he started to move. She moaned as he stretched her wonderfully. He could feel her walls flutter around him with each thrust. Steve pulled away only to start sucking on one of her breasts. 

Natasha wrapped both legs around his waist - pulling him deeper and allowing him to hit her g-spot more. The feel of his muscular body rubbing against her made the redhead purr in delight. She gripped his shoulders as he began to pick up the pace. His balls smacking against her ass. Natasha arched her back as his left hand slipped between them and started to touch her. His right hand placed her leg over his shoulder, changing the angle and giving her more pleasure. 

“You’re so beautiful Natasha, so beautiful when your face is flushed and you give yourself to the pleasure your receiving.” 

“Steve,” she moaned out his name.

“That’s it babe, call out my name and my name only,” he growled as he pumped into harder. 

He placed her leg back around his waist. Her walls were tightening around him, trying to milk his cock. Natasha gripped his ass, digging her nails into the flesh. The pain mixed with pleasure, making Steve falter a bit until he found his rhythm again. As Steve stroked her clit hard, Natasha came with a shout and her walls gripping his cock. With one more thrust, Steve let out a growl as he came inside the condom. 

Not giving her a chance to calm down from her orgasm, Steve pulled out and started to eat her out. Natasha gripped the sheets tightly as his tongue was licking her walls. 

“Come for me once more Natasha,” he growled as he sucked on her clit. 

Three fingers were inside of her and his knuckles brushing against her folds. Pulling away from her clit, the moment he blew on the throbbing organ, Natasha had come again and felt herself starting to blank out. She felt Steve’s feathery light kisses all over her body.

“Totally worth the whole flirting battle we had going on,” he murmured into her hair. Steve had managed to get them under the covers.

“Totally, though not sure how I’m gonna be when we go hiking.”

Steve chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind carrying you.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.”  

*****

Of course Thor did not say anything as he noticed Natasha walking funny. Though he did comment how chivalrous it is when a man carries a lady when she is hurt. Steve just blushed and Natasha couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut don't stop here, more smuttiness ensures next chapter folks.


End file.
